


A Short Leash

by unlikely_val



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Smoking, friendly teasing, grace is just overly protective of nick, honestly there's no plot here, unexpected sexual tension, voice kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikely_val/pseuds/unlikely_val
Summary: Grace, the sole survivor of vault 111, tries a new tactic to discourage anti-synth bigotry directed towards her partner- to the surprise of all involved."Better keep that synth of yours on a short leash.."





	A Short Leash

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses. I keep hearing this shit in game and this keeps happening in my brain so I had to write it down. 
> 
> Edited by no one but myself, so apologies for grammar, spelling, etc.

"You sure you want me by your side in Brotherhood territory?"  
  
It was a reasonable question, Grace supposed. She stopped walking and looked at Nick, wondering if bringing him along on this mission was more dangerous for him than she had thought.  
  
"I don't think they'd try anything," she said after a few seconds, "but if you're uncomfortable, we can stop off at a settlement. It shouldn't take too long, I can be back before the day's over." Grace started fiddling with her Pip-Boy, looking for the closest settlement to the remains of the Boston airport and the Prydwin. A gentle metal hand lowered her arm and she looked up to Nick. He was smiling softly, like she'd just told a joke.  
  
"I meant that it might impact you, doll." was all he said.  
  
"Me?" Grace blinked. "I don't- why would having my partner with me be a bad thing for me?"  
  
Nick shifted his weight and assumed the stance Grace had privately dubbed his detective pose. His hat shielded his eyes while his hands searched for a pack of cigarettes. "Well," he said, "a Brotherhood Knight bringing a synth into the heart of their little operation. Might make them question your loyalty is all."  
  
Grace snorted and bowed slightly so she could see his eyes under the brim of his hat. Nick's hands stilled.  
  
"They'd be right. My partner comes before them," she said. She watched Nick's face go through a few attempts at expressions. He settled on something like fondness. Grace straightened her back and Nick's eyes followed, apparently done with his detective pose for the moment.  
  
"Might want to keep that between us, then," he said in a wry tone. He resumed his search for his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Aw, I was gonna make a shirt and everything," Grace said, holding up her hands in an exaggerated spread, "'Nick Before Knights'. Ooh, or 'Synths Before Sentinels'?"  
  
Grace looked over at her partner, who had apparently found his pack and was shaking his head as he fished his lighter out of his pocket. "Those are terrible," he said with a chuckle, offering the pack to her. After a second of consideration, she took one.  
  
"Thanks," she said, and before she had a chance to reach her own lighter, Nick took half a step towards her and with a flick of his thumb, offered his lighter. Grace dipped her head slightly, lighting her cigarette. "Thanks again," she said, Nick just nodded and took half a step back again, and lit his own cigarette.  
  
"How about 'Partners Before Paladins'?" Grace asked as Nick dropped his lighter back into a coat pocket.  
  
"Crazy dame," was all the reply she got as he started walking again. Grace laughed to herself and started walking as well.  
  
\---  
  
Grace had heard all kinds of things said to Nick during their travels. From plain ignorant to outright horrible, they always surprised her. At first she had been embarassed, apologizing to Nick for their comments. Nick had been patient with her, saying that she shouldn't pay them any mind. To her credit, she had tried to ignore the comments, but an incredibly hostile man in vault 81 had pushed her too far. She'd nearly decked him before Nick had grabbed her arm and told her softly that a broken nose wouldn't teach the man any manners. After that incident however, he'd started quipping back at the comments more often. More than once Grace had to cover her laughter at the snark he unleashed. He had a sharp tounge when properly motivated.  
  
She was surprised yet again when the very first guard at the Boston airport took one look at Nick and said to her "Better keep that synth of yours on a short leash."  
  
Surely, if Nick had tossed back a barb, she'd have acted differently. They would have laughed about it later, maybe even told the story to their friends at Sanctuary.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
It was like Grace was possessed. Indignant anger rose in her chest and bloomed. The guard wanted a leash? She'd show him one. She'd give him an entire fucking eyeful.  
  
Not taking her eyes off the guard, she took a step towards Nick and reached a hand toward him, gently holding his arm to keep him where he was. He stood very still, allowing her to take another step into his personal space. The hand on his arm slid up to his shoulder, and she draped her arm there, as casually as she could. Grace didn't risk looking at him as her other hand skittered across his chest to toy with his tie. Her chin dropped a fraction to look at the guard from under her eyelashes. She curled her fingers around Nick's tie and felt his chest rise with unneeded breath.  
  
"Short enough for you?" she asked in what she hoped was a sultry voice.  
  
The guard sputtered and then settled on simply acknowledging her, "Knight."  
  
Grace pressed Nick's tie flat against his chest, in an attempt to right it. She felt the hum of his systems through her palm briefly before she took a step back and chanced a glance at her partner. Nick's bright eyes were on her, an unreadable expression on his face. She felt heat across her face and turned her head, starting the walk into the airport. As she passed the guard, she felt pressure on her right arm. She looked down to see Nick's intact left hand loosely holding the crook of her elbow.  
  
Grace's apologies died on her lips as Nick tilted his head towards her own and said in a low but amused voice, "I take it back, the shirts would have been more subtle."  
  
Grace put her left hand over his and let out a nervous laugh. What on earth had come over her?  
  
She tilted her head towards his as they walked, mirroring his quiet conversation. "Hard and loud, Nick," she said weakly, "I thought you knew that by now?"

He'd tell her if he was offended, wouldn't he? She'd have to talk to him after they got some privacy.  
  
Nick gave a low chuckle and a small squeeze of her arm before he released her. Grace's mind blanked and then helpfully supplied her with new and creative ideas having to do with Nick and some privacy. She felt heat again across her face. Damn fair skin. And damn Nick, while she was at it. Had his voice always sounded like that? Her arm tingled where he had held it.   
  
Grace took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I made a side blog on tumblr bc I'm in too deep. My username there is unlikely-val, please come talk to me.


End file.
